<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes Love  Happens? by Demonburfi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527345">Sometimes Love  Happens?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonburfi/pseuds/Demonburfi'>Demonburfi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is not talented, Crack, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fucked Up, Historical Inaccuracy, John Winchester's A+Parenting, M/M, Michael is good in this fic, Minor Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Sassy Dean Winchester, The Author Regrets Everything, This fic is written by a new author hence there are vey less words, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Traditions, author is a crackhead, the fuck am i writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonburfi/pseuds/Demonburfi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is set to marry Prince Castiel of Novak.They fight and They fall.(CRACK WRIITEN AFTER DEPRSSION FROM THE ENDING)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AUTHOR IS NEW</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He had expected this not that it lessened the punch to his gut</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knew sooner or later he would be married off to seal some useless shitty deal,</em>
</p><p><em>he knew he was a worthless omega to his pack,A pawn for his father's deals ,the only person who ever gave a damn was his little brother Sammy</em> .</p><p> </p><p>Sammy was different he was an alpha but he wasn't a pushover.He was actually studying to be a lawyer to defend and gain Omega rights.<br/>It filled his heart with that tangy happiness to know that he had raised the kid right.<br/>but...................<br/>That didn't change his fate...</p><p>"You are an omega,YOU cannot take care of yourself.you need to be coddled blah,blah,blah". </p><p>John's voice still rang in his ears as he prepared to send his only son away to be married to some major Alpha knothead.</p><p>Every Alpha in the pack told him he was lucky to be marrying into the royal family.Dean gave a snort at the thought As if a a royal knothead is better than a regular knothead.</p><p>Well if he was going to be married to some Alpha he sure won't be that cowering,spread-on-your-bed omega.</p><p>No he was going to fight tooth and nail to gain some respect or he would rather die.Maybe he could kill that douche ,maybe poison no one will find out or stabbing maybe</p><p>"No,way too quick and bloody".</p><p>He heard a delicate snort of disgust from his so called handmaiden a stuck up and prude Omega called Abaddon but there was a tinge of fear in her eyes his inner wolf howled in happiness at that and he directed one of his best wolfish grins at her.</p><p>It was common knowledge in his pack that he was one of the best assassins and a cold blooded killer if needed to be.He had trained under the best warrior in the pack Bobby Singer ,Back then he was the pride of the pack and the next alpha to be.But then his first heat hit changing his life forever..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He still remembered it the day that had then destroyed his present and locked his future .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He still remembered waking up that morning with waves of pain crashing against his body and his whole back felt like it had been spit-roasted alive and his hole felt like it was..Leaking??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.A banging in the door had pulled him out of his confusion and fear for what may have caused this .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next second there was an almighty bang and the door came of its hinges,His father stood there emitting pure alpha rage and the look of utter and pure disgust on his face confirmed his greatest fear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong> He was an Omega...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The days after he had been moved to the omega section where he wallowed in his own fear,anger and disgust at himself for 3 days after that his life had been a big roller-coster downhill.</p><p>He never saw his father again until yesterday when he was called upon and john had told him in a gruff,monotone voice that he was to bee married and not to bring shame upon his pack.His brother had often come to the Omega shack just to snuggle with Dean until he was 13 then he decided it was a baby thing to do and stopped but he still came to visit and he would also bring Dean sweets and other forbidden food.His brother would talk to him about everything under the sun.He would miss his brother and he knew his brother would miss him.Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of never seeing Sammy again.</p><p> </p><p>The days following his departure the security around the Omega section had gone from none to a whole friggin battalion.Everyone in the pack was afraid that he would either run away or mate some other wolf.Truth is he could've slaughtered the whole battalion and escaped but he didnt want to some part of him had hope that the royals might not be bad.Stupid omega instincts.</p><p>
  <em>The loud blare of trumpets broke Dean out of his dark thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                              -----------------------</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p>The sound of the royal trumpets normally put Castiel in a good mood as it signifies someone very important to the family was coming to visit,Usually his cousins or aunts....</p>
  <p>But this time it did not cheer Castiel up as much as send him down a trail of anxiety.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Would the omega be ugly?</em>
  </p>
  <p>No that wasn't possible.Omegas were supposed to be the epitome of beauty.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Would the Omega be snobbish?</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Well</em>,considering his betrothed was from the most known Border pack and was a son to one of the Military advisors of the current king.Most probably he would be a stuck up I -Am-better-than-everyone Omega</p>
  <p>But then again he might not be.There were rumors that the Omega's father was not especially kind to the Omega population and a Traditionalist.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Would the omega hate him?</em>
  </p>
  <p>Most probably,Yes.</p>
  <p>And the omega was right to do so.He would've hated himself if he had been in the Omega's position,To be sold off as nothing more than cattle for breeding..</p>
  <p>But times were changing.There were more modern Alpha's and Omega's than Traditionalists these days.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A knocking on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.</p>
  <p>Most probably his personal servant Meg.She was Beta and a pain-in-the-ass but she had been with Castiel through thick and thin.She was also one the best sicarius in his guard and rode with him into every battle personal or physical.She had also saved his ass hundreds of time'</p>
  <p>More forceful knocking and a "Castiel haven't you finished your beauty sleep yet,I am going to grow old standing outside waiting for you to get your ass ready" prompted him to go and open the door.Meg stood there with a new suit.Meg gave a low whistle</p>
  <p>"trying to frighten away the poor Omega with your sleep hair and bloodied Trenchcoat,Are you?.Put this on Clarence,I'll wait outside"</p>
  <p>"I still don't know who Clarence is " Castiel replied with a huff.Meg just gave a chuckle and went out.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The suit was actually quite nice.Dark blue with golden embroidery It didn't take a genius to figure out that Meg went out and choose it herself though she will never admit it.He put the suit on and went out.Meg was waiting.She threw an appreciative glance in his direction and gestured him to folow her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They walked through the hallways in companionable silence Until they reached the doors to the ballroom.Meg took his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze to reassure him.Then she turned back and walked away to attend to her duties.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Okay,he could do this .So with sweaty palms Castiel opened the doors...</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p>Dean was leaning on the windowsill and looking outside the window at the palace gardens.</p>
  <p><em>The flowers were brought in from various kingdoms around the world and each was planted with as much as one would give an infant but they could never contest </em><em>to the beauty of the wild roses and hyacinths back at his old pack house garden.Nobody in particular tended to the pack garden it was considered  something an</em> <em>Omega had to do.And since there were no Omegas before him .It was mostly taken care by some of the lower ranking beta females.</em><em>Since Dean presented. </em> <em>it had been his job.At first he had hated it thinking it of as just another Alpha prejudice but soon over the years he had learnt to love the garden .Not that he'll admit that to anybody but The flowers were some of the only living things that didn't judge him for his secondary gender.He wondered who would take care of his garden now that he was gone.Probably Kevin,he was one of the Unpresented but Dean was sure he would present as an Omega because of his timid nature and tiny frame.</em></p>
  <p><em>Kevin and the other Beta,Charlie were his only friends back at the pack house .Charlie was a tech genius and had a lot of times helped Dean bypass the OmegaScreen(OS) on his old desktop.</em><em>He remembered those nights when Charlie and Kevin would sneak into his room hack the OS on his desktop and </em> <em>watch crappy film on it Charlie occasionally brought snacks and the three of them would fight over the last caramel popcorn.</em></p>
  <p>Dean was startled by the sound of the ballroom doors opening. He half expected to see Abaddon come through those doors bitching about how he was the most un-omega like Omega to walk the earth.</p>
  <p>But what dean saw was a handsome ,Ok fine gorgeous Alpha walk through those doors with startlingly blue eyes .The Alpha halted immediately on seeing him and froze.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Blue meets Green</em>
  </p>
  <p>The Alpha then shook his head as if being woke up from a day dream </p>
  <p>"My Apologies for freezing up like that. It's just that you are extremely handsome "The Alpha babbled. The Alpha blushed a violent shade of red and slapped a hand over his mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Sorry.Please accept my profound apology again. I am told I tend to babble when I am nervous or in the presence of beautiful people. I am Prince Castiel Novak and you must be Dean Winchester.The Alpha extended a hand for Dean to shake.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Dean gave a slight eyeroll at the babbling and took the Alpha's hand .It was soft yet calloused at the same time and the Alpha's fingers were long and nimble like an artist's and shook it.And replied in a cold voice.</p>
  <p><em>"</em> It's fine <em>Alpha"</em></p>
  <p>Castiel 's face dropped a bit at the coldness of his voice but it was barely noticeable and a sudden look of understanding passed through his face.</p>
  <p>Dean almost rolled his eyes at him Of course the alpha was hoping for a Alpha worshipping Omega. Too bad he got Dean.</p>
  <p>"No it isn't Dean if I irritate or make you uncomfortable in any way ,Please do make me aware and I will try my best to change that"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Dean gave a scoff "Whatever"</p>
  <p>Castiel looked like a kicked puppy at this point and mumbled"I do not understand why you hate me so"</p>
  <p>Dean burst out laughing at this.Castiel face deepened into a deep frown. On anyone else  it would've made them look grumpy but on Castiel it seemed kind of cute</p>
  <p>"Does the slave love the Master?"Dean asked as a response.</p>
  <p>"But you are neither my slave Nor am I your Master" Castiel replied.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Dean shook his head and said "You try being uprooted from your home and being forced to marry a stranger against your wishes and consent"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I cannot understand being removed from my home but I do share the rest of your views on our marriage"</p>
  <p>Dean looked blankly at him.</p>
  <p>"I am not a Traditionalist and I do believe everyone must have the chance to find true love irrespective of their secondary gender.I really do wish that I had the chance to fall in love.</p>
  <p>Castiel's face looked so hopeful that Dean actually felt kinda bad for the guy...</p>
  <p>" I did not wish to be married so early"</p>
  <p>"Well, newsflash Cass neither did I .But we're both have to do it it whether we like it or not so suck it up"</p>
  <p>"what did you call me?"</p>
  <p>Dean blushed violently "I..I didn't mean to. i'm sorry Alpha"</p>
  <p>"Don't apologize.I liked the nickname.No one has ever given me a nickname before.Unless you count my brother calling me Cassie.I've tried to make him stop but he seems to take some sadistic pleasure in my frustration"</p>
  <p>Even though Castiel's voice was frustrated. The look on his face was fond'</p>
  <p>"Do you not have a brother.Dean?"</p>
  <p>"Yes,Sam he is 4 years younger than me"</p>
  <p>"Oh,and what does he do?"</p>
  <p>"He's at Stanford studying to be a Lawyer for Omega rights"Dean replied with his voice dripping in pride.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Castiel smiled at the look of fierce pride on the Omega's face.It suited him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"CASTIEL,YOU LUMBERING PILE OF WOOD .WHERE ARE YOU.ARE YOU DONE CANOODLING WITH THE DAMN OMEGA YET?,I DON'T KNOW IF YOU AND THAT OMEGA FORGOT BUT YOU HAVE A WEDDING TO PERFORM,CASTIEL!"</p>
  <p>The doors were pushed open by none other than Crowley .Castiel's private Butler and a constant cause of frustration for him.</p>
  <p>"Hello boys.It seems as if you have an important function to attend "Crowley pretends to open his book "Oh let me see what it is.Oh that's right its your own DAMN WEDDING"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Excuse us Crowley.We were merely exchanging pleasantries."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"well you'll have plenty of time for that later.For now tick tock time is'a running"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Castiel directed an apologetic smile towards Dean.But the Omega was already staring coldly ahead.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>well this ought to be a pile of roses.</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Castiel let himself be stuffed into his ceremonial suit.The whole outfit just screamed Alpha with its red silk shirt and black satin jacket.Frankly the suit was an itchy,stuffy cloth of Alpha misogynistic shit.</p>
  <p>"Well don't you look like a poster boy for Alpha dickwad"</p>
  <p>'<em>Meg'</em></p>
  <p>"I am only wearing this on Father's request"</p>
  <p>"Since when did you become Daddy's little princess"</p>
  <p>"Go to hell Meg"</p>
  <p>"Been there, Done that "</p>
  <p>Castiel rolled his eyes.He was truly fond of Meg but there were days he wanted to bash in her skull in.</p>
  <p>The doors to his dressing were thrown open by his wild eyed beta personal maid Hannah.</p>
  <p>"Your Highness ,The wedding has been moved"</p>
  <p>"What?"'</p>
  <p>"The astrologers had predicted the celestiel time for your marriage incorrectly"</p>
  <p>Meg was now doubled over laughing.Castiel ran a hand over his face.</p>
  <p>"When is it Hannah?"</p>
  <p>"Oh in about 15 minutes"</p>
  <p>"WHAT IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK"</p>
  <p>"Your Highness musn't curse" Hannah said backing into a corner.</p>
  <p>"Yea what would the poor Omega think if he heard it.He will think he is marrying a sailor rather than a Prince" Meg replied in between snorts of laughter.</p>
  <p>"Fuck you Meg"</p>
  <p>Hannah visibly cringed "If your Highness could come to the Altar....?"</p>
  <p>"Sorry Hannah, lead the way"</p>
  <p>Castiel was lead through a secret hallway to reach the Altar quicker.</p>
  <p>Once he reached the Altar.He scanned the crowd.</p>
  <p>All his siblings were there, Even one or two of his half-siblings.</p>
  <p>Michael,Lucifer and Gabriel were in the front bench.</p>
  <p>Michael was smiling at him, Lucifer was giving him a thumbs up and Gabe was ....Winking....at him?</p>
  <p>There was little to no one on Dean's side.A tall Alpha with longish hair and puppy eyes, An orange haired beta who looked more excited than a kid in a sweet shop and a Tiny male Omega who was chatting animatedly with the beta and Alpha and Dean's father.He seemed to be talking to the long haired Alpha who was looking more uncomfortable by the minute.</p>
  <p>Castiel was brought out of his observations by the ritual bells ringing.Castiel averted his eyes to the floor and was aware of Dean joining him on the platform only when a pair of white slip on shoes with golden decorations came to stand infront of him.</p>
  <p>The Head priest of his province began to repeat Enochian chants.</p>
  <p>Some he recognized from the Enochian tuitions he was condemned to take when he was a child but most of the chant was ancient and therefore went right over Castiel's head.Enochian was the language of old.Now most citizens of the New Kingdoms spoke The Common Tongue.Each land still possessed its own ancient language for example the Purgotorians had Levi,The Periditioners had Satanica and....</p>
  <p>"<em>Prince Castiel</em>"</p>
  <p>Castiel was brought out of his reverie by someone hissing his name very close to his ear.</p>
  <p>When he focused back in he was met with a pair of very beautiful yet extremely wrathful green eyes.</p>
  <p>"Is our Mating so unimportant for you that you don't even care to pay attention"</p>
  <p>Castiel thanked the Gods above for the ridiculously raised altar.It was the only thing that kept him from embarrassing himself in front of his guests.</p>
  <p>"I..I am truly sorry Dean.I swear that this Mating is of importance to me."</p>
  <p>The fury in Dean's eyes did not abate.</p>
  <p>The priest cleared his throat.</p>
  <p>"You may now bite your Mate"</p>
  <p>Dean was still silently fuming but he still bared his neck even though he looked like he was fighting his every single instinct.</p>
  <p>Castiel quickly bit into the tender flesh as to not cause Dean any unnecessary pain.He knew of some sadistic Alphas who enjoyed drawing out the bite making it hurt a thousand times more.</p>
  <p>The only proof that it hurt Dean was the brief flash of pain and the sharp intake of his breath.</p>
  <p>A warmth started spreading through his body.The Bond was starting to take effect.</p>
  <p>He held his hand out for Dean.Dean looked confused for a moment then furious and finally resigned.</p>
  <p>Dean took his hand and Castiel was surprised at his touch because Dean's hands felt rough and calloused.Most of the Palace Omegas took extreme care of their washing them with lotions and wrapping them in oatmeal and eggs.</p>
  <p>Castiel's realised he had been staring at their hands for the last few moments.</p>
  <p>"What ,my hands aren't soft enough for you <em>Alpha?</em>"Dean hissed through his teeth.</p>
  <p>
    <em>How did he...?Never mind.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>"</em>Dean ,I did not mean it like that.I was just merely surprised.You have lovely hands"</p>
  <p>Dean gave a scoff.Castiel opened his mouth to defend himself.</p>
  <p>Castiel's responce was cut short by the priest clearing his throat</p>
  <p>"If you please....." gesturing to the stairs.</p>
  <p>Castiel started walking down the stairs and was pleasantly surprised to discover that Dean was still holding his hand.</p>
  <p> When they reached the bottom.Most of the guests had left and only the family members remained.Castiel automatically started walking toward his brothers unknowingly pulling Dean along.</p>
  <p>Michael smiled warmly at them " Congratulations Castiel on your Mating.I hope you will treat you Omega right."</p>
  <p>This earned him an eyeroll from Lucifer"Mikey dear,lose the formalities or i am going to slap them out of you"</p>
  <p>Castiel chuckled at this Lucifer and Michael were the complete opposites of each other Michael was Alpha while Lucifer was an Omega but while Michael was conservative and generally calm.Lucifer was radical and had quite the temper and a really huge Omega activist and Lawyer.</p>
  <p>"Well Cassie seems like you snagged yourself quite a pretty thing back there"Gabriel turned a bit and threw one of his most charming smiles at Dean and then whispered conspirationaly "I know he seems like a big bad Alpha but he really is just a huge softie who loves books more than anything.</p>
  <p>Castiel flushed red at this.Dean gave him a look of slight mischief "Good to know"</p>
  <p>The tall Alpha from Dean's side came over</p>
  <p>"DEAN"</p>
  <p>The smile on Dean's face could've lit up a whole castle "Heya Sammy"</p>
  <p>"It's Sam" the young man put on a look of slight disgruntlement.</p>
  <p>"Aw come here"</p>
  <p>Dean moved away to hug the man.</p>
  <p>"Cass this is Sam,my little brother."</p>
  <p>Sam held out a hand "Castiel right,Nice to meet you"</p>
  <p>"The pleasure is all mine.if i remeber correctly you are learning to be an Omega rights Lawyer.Am i correct?"</p>
  <p>"Ah yes. i am currently in my senior year at Stanford"</p>
  <p>"Well then you must meet my brother,he is quite a famous activist"</p>
  <p>"LUCIFER"</p>
  <p>Lucifer who was looking through his phone in a corner looked startled .</p>
  <p>"Yes,Castiel?</p>
  <p>"Lucifer meet Sam,He is studying to be an Omega lawyer.I thought you might enjoy meeting him"</p>
  <p>Lucifer held out a hand"Always nice to meet a fellow soldier.Say,Do you want to grab a drink?"</p>
  <p>Sam looked utterly amazed.</p>
  <p>"Ye-s"</p>
  <p>"Well come on then"</p>
  <p>"Well we must be going then,Come on Gabriel" Michael said before dragging gabriel away to the Ballroom.</p>
  <p>Now that his siblings had left Castiel was completely alone with dean for the first time since their first meeting...</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so eh i am back please be warned the next update will be in a few weeks because i have terms(sucks to be me)and please go read chap 3 once more i have tweaked it a bit?.anywho thanks for ur wishes on my health i got better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dean ?"</p><p>"Yes,Alpha"</p><p>Castiel visibly cringed at the title.</p><p>"Do you want to freshen up?If you wish to,I can lead you to your chambers"</p><p>"Whatever you prefer,Alpha"</p><p>"Could you please drop the title "</p><p>"Sorry,Master"</p><p>Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Not that either,Please address me by my name"</p><p>"If that is what you wish,<em>Castiel"</em></p><p><em>"His name sounded rather pretty rolling off Dean's tongue" </em>Castiel thought to himself.</p><p>"Thank you,I would like to freshen up now,care to join ?"</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>They walked together in companionable silence till they reached the chambers.</p><p>"The White doors lead to your personal chambers, I hope you will find them adequate.The Blue doors beside yours lead to my chambers,If you need anything, don't hesitate to knock"</p><p>"I-I get my own chambers?"</p><p> "Of course you do,Surely you must have had your own your own rooms back in your settlement?"</p><p>"In a way, yes"</p><p> "Dean,I-I do not expect you to be my personal bitch or anything.You are free to do as you please.Everything of mine is yours"</p><p>"Don't try to charm me with your false promises" Dean's voice was rich in venom and his scent smelled acrid.</p><p> "Nothing I say will change your mind.You can do whatever pleases you and I swear on my honor I won't stand in your way."</p><p>Dean eyes him cautiously" Say I wanted to join your knights in training, would you allow that?"</p><p> "I-I have  heard of your skills in the field and I would be happy to let you spar with my knights.Perhaps you can teach them a thing or two"</p><p>Dean looked a bit shocked at this.He never thought he would see a training ground for the rest of his life.</p><p> "Well then I would like to join them tomorrow"</p><p>"I shall inform Meg about your wishes and make her aware to do the needful"</p><p> "Needful?Like maybe telling your knights to go easy on me?Because I am your Omega?" Dean looked livid at this.</p><p>Castiel made a placatory gesture with his hands hoping to calm Dean down.</p><p>"Not like that, I swear. Meg is the captain of my Knights and the Keeper of the Armory. I am aware that they did not allow you to bring your weapons.I simply wanted to make sure you would get the correct equipment.I do not wish to see you hurt"</p><p>Dean snorted at the thought "Buddy,I don't think your knights would be able to touch me much less hurt me"</p><p>"I belive you"</p><p>"Sure you do"</p><p>Castiel just rolled his eyes at this and moved towards his chambers.</p><p>"See you at dinner Dean"</p><p>Dean gave him a quick nod and moved to open the door to his chambers.</p><p>The chamber was huge and airy.The french doors that lead to the balcony let a lot of the natural light in.The bed was massive and there was a nook where a plush armchair was kept near a fireplace.The bathroom was located in a corner and was spacious but minimalistic.</p><p><em>Might as well take a bath</em> then.</p><p>He let the water fill up the tub before getting in.The water was perfect not too hot and not too cold.He started to look around trying to spot where the soaps and shampoos were kept.</p><p>
  <em>Aha.Holy shit,</em>
</p><p>Dean was sure that there was enough soap and shampoo in their to stock a mini market.</p><p>He tried to find the local brand that he used.It was quite cheap but he had liked it.</p><p>
  <em>Rich bastards probably only have the luxury stuff.</em>
</p><p>In the end he settled for a beach almond shampoo and some lavender soap.</p><p>After nearly an hour of rigorous scrubbing, trying to get all the dust and grime he picked up from his travels.Dean walked out and was surprised to discover a pair of clothes laid out in his bed.</p><p>
  <em>A green button up with a pair of black jeans.Hmm the person had taste.</em>
</p><p>Dean put on the outfit and messily styled his hair before giving himself a cursory look in the mirror.</p><p>
  <em>Not bad.</em>
</p><p>There was a sharp knock on his door.Castiel waited on the other side wearing a blue blazer,a white button up and a pair of slacks.</p><p>"Dean"</p><p>"Yes,Castiel?"</p><p>"Its time for dinner.Shall we go?"</p><p>Dean just nodded at him.He wondered why Castiel was behaving so formal.</p><p>"Dean,Please be on your best behaviour for this dinner"</p><p>"I AM NOT A DOG,CASTIEl"</p><p>"You are my sweet little submissive pet though aren't you Omega?" </p><p> </p><p>Dean just looked at the Alpha dumbfounded.His inner self was laughing at him for hoping Castiel might be different"</p><p>"FUCK NO" Dean spat out and turned on his heels to storm away.</p><p>Castiel stood there for a moment in shock but went after the Omega as soon as his senses cleared.He was able to catch Dean just as he was about to enter the his chambers.</p><p>"DEAN WAIT,PLEASE"</p><p> </p><p>Dean turned around a picture of rage.</p><p>"<em>What do you want Alpha?</em>" Dean spat out.</p><p>"Please just hear me out"</p><p>"WHY? SO YOU CAN LET ME DOWN AGAIN FOR A MOMENT THERE I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY BE DIFFERENT.STUPID IDIOTIC ME,RIGHT?"</p><p>"Dean,please.I have no idea what came over me in that moment.Its just ..."</p><p>"Its just what Castiel?"</p><p>"Its just that you pull on my strings and push my buttons more than anyone i have met before.I have no idea how to behave around you"</p><p>"What do you want me to about that? I am NOT GOING TO BE YOUR BITCH"</p><p>"I DONT WANT YOU AS MY BITCH EITHER.I WANT YOU AS SOMEONE TO LOVE AND CARE FOR.SOMEONE TO HAVE A FUTURE WITH"</p><p>Castiel was nearly out of breath after the screaming match.</p><p>Dean just looked shocked at the revelation.</p><p>"Please Dean,Just give me some time to adjust to my new lifestyle"</p><p>"Fine Castiel but I ask you to grant me the same courtesy"</p><p>"Deal" said Cass smiling.His smile was infectious that soon both if them were on the floor laughing with tears spilling out of their eyes.</p><p>"Why- a-re we even laugh-h-hing?"</p><p>"I hav-e no i-idea" said Dean clutching his chest.</p><p>Castiel finally managed to stop laughing and stood there hunched over gulping in lungfuls of air.Dean stopped laughing about a minute later.</p><p>"I think we should make our way to the dining room before Crowley comes along"</p><p>"Crowley?Who's that?"</p><p>"Do you remeber the man from the morning who screamed at us to stop 'canoodling'?" Castiel said making air quotes around the word canoodling.</p><p>"The man in the black suit?"</p><p>"Yes,He is my butler and a pain in the ass"</p><p>"Well lets get a move on then"</p><p>Castiel comically offered the crook of his arm in an exaggerated flourish.Dean gave a really bad curtsy and took his arm.They both walked the rest of the way sharing jokes and laughing.They were entranced in their own world to notice the other two people at the dining table when they entered.</p><p>"MOTHER?!?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"MOTHER?!?!"</p><p>Dean's head snapped up from where he was bent over laughing to meet a pair of disapproving blue eyes.</p><p>The lady Alpha seemed to be well into her fifties and seemed quite plain at first glance.Her auburn hair had white streaks in them from age and her jaw had once  been much sharper but something about the way she carried herself and the way that Castiel stiffened quickly by his side and let go of his hand led Dean to conclude that there was more to the lady than what meets the eye.</p><p> </p><p>The man, a beta on the other hand was quite small in stature.He wasn't any more good-looking than his wife and looked a bit squirrelly if Dean was being honest.He looked more like renaissance painter than a king.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hard of hearing Omega?I asked you a question" The lady Alpha asked in a condescending tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Alpha,Could you please repeat your question?"</p><p> </p><p>"I shouldn't have to Omega but vey well as it is your first mistake you are excused"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Alpha"</p><p> </p><p>"Now tell me,What is your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dean,Alpha"</p><p> </p><p>"Very well Omega.You may sit to eat now"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Alpha"</p><p> </p><p>Dean and Castiel moved to sit at the other end of the table.Castiel sat on the head of the table and Dean sat to his left.Once Dean was sure the other two were out of earshot.He asked in a hush voice.</p><p>"Who are they ?"</p><p> </p><p>"They are my mother and father"</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you not inform me of their visit?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was not informed of their visit either.I was aware that my brothers were attending but I was not aware of this"</p><p> </p><p>"Do they always show up unnanounced?"</p><p> </p><p>"They don't come here much as I am the youngest of their heirs."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you had a younger brother?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do, Samandriel is technically the youngest but he is an Omega and not considered a valid heir"</p><p> </p><p>"So I take it,Your parents are traditionalists?"</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately,yes"</p><p> </p><p>Great just great" Dean said rolling his eyes while shoving a piece of pasta into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner carried on silently until Naomi spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"So Castiel.When should I expect a heir from you?"</p><p> </p><p> Castiel almost choked and sputtered "Isnt it a bit early for that,Mother?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense Castiel,the earlier the better"</p><p> </p><p>"But Mother,we barely know each other"</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you going to consumate you marriage tonight Castiel?"</p><p> </p><p>At this point Dean was livid with rage.</p><p> </p><p> "<strong>ABSOLUTELY</strong> <strong>NOT</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>"You do not get a say in this Omega."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course he does Mother.<strong>I AM NOT GOING TO RAPE A PERSON BE IT MY HUSBAND OR AN OMEGA IN THE STREETS"</strong></p><p> </p><p>"<strong>OMEGAS ARE CREATED TO BE BREEDED CASTIEL"</strong></p><p> </p><p>Dean stood up not caring that his chair fell backwards with a sharp bang.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>SIT DOWN OMEGA</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>NO AND FUCK YOU</strong>" Dean said before walking out.</p><p> </p><p>The door closed behind his with a resounding thud.</p><p> </p><p>He needed some fresh air to cool off.He started walking aimlessly through the corridors.Changing directions whenever he heard footsteps.He wanted to be alone.</p><p>At last he came upon the stables where Baby was kept.He smiled at the prospect of getting some quality time with her.</p><p>"Hey there Baby"</p><p> </p><p>Baby gave a soft whinny standing up from where she was lying down.</p><p> </p><p>Baby had been with him since birth.She was a gift from his mother to him before she passed.She was the only thing of his that John didn't take away when he presented.</p><p> </p><p>Baby had been looked after that much was clear to Dean.Her coat was shining and her stall was clean.Dean let himself in by vaulting over the door and sat on the little bench in the corner.</p><p>"Looks like you've been looked after pretty well.Girl"</p><p> </p><p>Baby whinnied and thrust her nose into Dean's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa,I missed you too buddy"</p><p> </p><p>Baby continued to lick over Dean's face and looked at him expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry girl.I forgot to bring you an apple but I swear I'll remember next time"</p><p>Baby looked slightly disappointed like she understood what Dean said but than chose to lay down and put her head in Dean's lap.Dean started combing through her mane and scratching her ears.</p><p>Slowly unknown to him he started to fall asleep.</p><p>                                                                   </p><p>"DEAN?"</p><p> </p><p>Castiel was searching the corridors and gardens for Dean.He had looked into both their chamber and had failed to find him.</p><p> </p><p>The old gardener had heard his calls ,</p><p> </p><p>"Who is it,Master Castiel that you are searching so far into the night?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Joshua.I am searching for my husband perhaps you have seen him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your husband?I do not know wether if it was your husband but I did notice a young man walking over to the stables"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Joshua.I will go look for him there now"</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations on your marriage Castiel"</p><p> </p><p>Castiel threw one last smile over his shoulders at Joshua before walking away."</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Dinner was a disaster.Mother had been furious at Dean and had only calmed down after multiple tries from both his father and him.There were going to be reprecusions for this but he could not bring himself to care.Dean had every right to be angry at his Mother but he did wish that Dean would have handled the matter more maturely instead of storming out'</em></p><p> </p><p>Castiel noticed a soft snoring as he walked into the stables.He followed the sound until he came upon a rather wonderful sight.Dean was curled asleep on the bench with the head of the horse atop him.Castiel almost laughed at the sight but stopped in the fear that he would awaken Dean.The horse however noticed Castiel and looked at him suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there girl,don't worry.I am not going to harm him.I just want to take him to his chambers.The horse cocked his head at him for a moment but then moved its head away from the limp body.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel picked up Dean easily and set upon carrying him back to his chambers.When hey lay him down in his bed Castiel noticed that Dean looked much more beautiful asleep without his need to act tough and put on a mask.He yearned to wake up seeing Dean's face everyday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well he can only dream....</em>
</p><hr/><p></p><div class="wrapper">
  <p></p>
  <div class="chapters-show region">
    <p></p>
    <div class="work">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="chapter">
            <p></p>
            <div class="userstuff module">
              
              <p>Dean woke upto sunlight filtering in through half-closed blinds.He put a hand infront of his face to shield himself from the light.</p>
              <p>"Who the hell opened the damn blinds ?" </p>
              <p>"I did,its unbecoming for an Omega to sleep in this late and with such horrible posture"</p>
              <p>Dean jumped up from the bed at the sound of the voice.Naomi sat in the armchair with her legs crossed.</p>
              <p>"What the hell are YOU doing here?"</p>
              <p>"Omegas aren't supposed to curse" Naomi said in an annoyed voice.</p>
              <p>"I'll do whatever the hell I want"</p>
              <p>"No,you won't" Naomi said coolly standing up and walking to wards Dean,</p>
              <p>"As long as you are married to my son and considered a Royal Omega.YOU WILL ACT PROPER AND WORTHY OF RESPECT RATHER THAN LIKE A HEATHEN AND<strong> YOU WILL GIVE MY SOON HEIRS BEFORE THE MONTH IS UP"</strong></p>
              <p>Dean looked at Naomi with shock for a moment but then came the rage.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"<strong>WHAT</strong> <strong>FUCKING RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?THIS IS MY HUSBAND'S AND MY PERSONAL CHOICE AND YOU DON'T GET A FUCKING SAY IN THIS"</strong></p>
              <p><strong>"HE WAS MY SON BEFORE HE WAS YOUR HUSBAND" </strong>Naomi said before backhanding Dean.</p>
              <p>Dean was about to tear Naomi limb from limb before a pair of strong arms engulfed him and a growl emitted from behind him.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Why are you harassing my mate,Mother?"</p>
              <p>"I was not harassing him Castiel,Your Omega needs to learn some manners"</p>
              <p>"Yes he may need to learn things but it isn't your place to teach him" </p>
              <p>"You are right.it isn't my place but YOURS"</p>
              <p>"Dean is a grown man, Mother.He is not a child"</p>
              <p>"Nonsense Castiel,we all know Omegas aren't capable of looking after themselves or make mature choices."</p>
              <p>"Mother,You are educated.Please,stop believing in that Traditionalist crap those people sat."</p>
              <p>"And what should I beleive ? The Modern foolishness that Lucifer preaches? It isn't a surprise that no Alpha ever wants to marry him."</p>
              <p>"Lucifer was always a better parent than you,Mother." Castiel hissed out.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Naomi's face morphed into one that of anger and devilishness.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"IF I DON'T GET A GRAND CHILD FROM YOU BY THE END OF THIS MONTH.YOU WILL BE EXILED FROM THE ROYAL FAMILY" saying so Naomi stormed out but gave one last look over her shoulder.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"I AM LEAVING FOR NOW CASTIEL BUT BE WARNED I WILL BE BACK AND IF I DON'T SEE YOUR OMEGA BAREFOOT AND PREGNANT BY THEN....."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>
                <strong>'BANG'</strong>
              </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Dean didnt realize Castiel's arms were still around him until they let go.Castiel sat down heavily on the mattress while running his fingers through his hair.</p>
              <p>"We will figure this out,Dean.You don't have to worry"</p>
              <p>"Cas,Is she really going to exile you?"</p>
              <p>"I was the youngest Dean.The emergency in case 2 of my other Alpha brothers dies.Mother did not have much affection for me.Michael,Lucifer and Gabriel raised me.Father was an absent parent more or less.So In answer to your question yes,she will exile me without a doubt.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Dean felt his inner Omega urging him to comfort the Alpha and for the first time.....</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>
                <em>He gave in.</em>
              </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Hey its going to be okay." Dean said wrapping his arms around Castiel.He wrinkled his nose when the smell of sad Alpha hit him.</p>
              <p>"No,it isnt Dean.The only possible solution is that you get pregnant which means we must have sexual intercourse which I don't want to force you to have just because of our situation."</p>
              <p>"Even if it meant that you have to let go of all these luxuries?"</p>
              <p>"Even if it means that"</p>
              <p>"Well there might be another solution?"</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Castiel looked up curiously.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"And what may that be?"</p>
              <p>"You could um court me uh you say you don't want to have sex with me under forced circumstances right?..." </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Castiel looked at Dean blankly.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"....That was a stupid idea" said Dean blushing even more.</p>
              <p>"No no that was the best idea I have ever heard.Dean Winchester, I would be absoloutely honoured to court you."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>The room was now stinking of happy Alpha.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Alright alright, stop being so happy.You still have to make me fall in love with you and trust me it ain't gonna be easy "</p>
              <p>"I will try my absolute best,Dean" Dean swears if Cas had a tail it would be wagging like crazy by now.</p>
              <p>"Ok ok Cas,calm down"</p>
              <p>"Shall we meet tomorrow at breakfast then?"</p>
              <p>"Sure Cas."</p>
              <p>"It's a date then" Castiel said getting up to leave from the room.</p>
              <p>"Bye Cas.See you tomorrow "</p>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there guys i am back<br/>Not much going on in my life.<br/>I have a couple questions for ya<br/>Where are you guys on spn?<br/>I have finished it.<br/>If u have also finished what r ur thoughts on the ending?<br/>personally it sucked but I dont mind other opinions.<br/>Ps i decided to call my readers Nounours (FYI its like french for teddy bears)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heya Nounours<br/>I know I was inactive for like a long time so uh here is a 3k chap as a truce..<br/>Hope you dudes are all doing good.</p><p> </p><p>STAY SAFE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAP 7</p><p>Dean was in an exceptionally good mood that morning</p><p>
  <em>Why you may ask?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First of all, that bitch Naomi was taking off and secondly today was the first time Dean was going on a date.</em>
</p><p>Dean didn't want to excited about the second reason but he just couldn't control. No matter how many times Dean will deny it in the future.</p><p>
  <em>'It’s kinda nice being courted '</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It feels like someone cares about you enough to spend time trying to make you fall in love with them, vying for your affections.Courting was looked down upon by many Traditionalists as they considered it useless."Why should an Alpha grovel at the lowly feet of an Omega for their affections? Alphas can just take them instead" was what they said but the trend was becoming popular among the younger generations.It was basically free will. The Omegas had every right to refuse or accept and it was not only Alphas and betas that courted Omegas.it could happen the other way around too.Alpha-Alpha couples and Omega-Omega couples had been looked down upon for eons but were now getting slowly accepted.Granted they were still ostracized  but their situation was hugely better than what it was in before times.Traditionalists are a dying breed’</em>
</p><p>Dean’s thoughts were interrupted by another presence in his room.He turned around half expecting Cas,Abaddon or someone else but was surprised to see Cas’s dad standing at the window looking our.</p><p>Dean cleared his throat to get the man’s attention.The man turned around and smiled at him.</p><p>“Hello Dean…”</p><p>“Uh Hi …?”</p><p>“Please call me Charles or Chuck,my dear boy”</p><p>“Uh okay Chuck.Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing in my chambers “</p><p>“I simply wished to talk to you about some things Man to Man”</p><p>Chuck sat down in a chair near the fireplace and motioned Dean to sit across from him.Dean didn’t want to sit down at first but curiosity go the better of him.Chuck handed him a glass of amber liquid.Dean was at first cautious about it but changed his opinion as soon as the smell hit him.  </p><p>“Whiskey”              </p><p>He hadn’t seen alcohol much less drunk it after his presentation because of the</p><p>Omegas aren’t allowed to drink alcohol and yada-yada.</p><p>“Thanks”</p><p>“Its no big deal” Chuck says waving him off. He had his own glass of whiskey in his hand and was staring intently at the fire.</p><p>“Uhm,You said you wanted to talk to me about something?”</p><p>“Ah,yes” and the king continued to look back into the fire.</p><p>Dean decided to wait for the king to start speaking and soon enough started spacing out himself.He was in the middle of Led Zepplin III when Chuck started speaking.</p><p>“I know that my wife can be a bit -ah overbearing-”</p><p>Dean almost snorted at that but decided to just roll his eyes instead.</p><p>“- and I know of her extremely Traditional values and views but I request you on her her behalf to forgive those sins.”</p><p>Dean just stared back at him.</p><p>“-I know her treatment of you was poor and bitchy-” Chuck winced when he cursed.”-But she and I are old beings and our minds are hard to change”</p><p>“So you came here to justify the way your wife treated me?!”</p><p>“No,Dean. I simply wished to say that I hope you will bear no ill will towards us”</p><p>“I don’t bear any ill-will to you,Your Majesty”</p><p>“Could you please drop the titles?”</p><p>“Cas said the same thing.”</p><p>Chuck looked confused for a second but then smiled.</p><p>“I suppose that’s the only thing we have in common.Hate towards titles”</p><p>“But you are the king.Your title is your power”</p><p>“Yes I am king but only in words.I am not interested in politics of the kingdom.I am more a man of books and knowledge.I suppose that is why Naomi is a good partner for me.She handles most of the affairs.”</p><p>“Huh.You and Cas might be more similar than you thought”</p><p>“I am glad you think so but our bond is far too broken to be mended.What is that saying again?Ah, Too Little Too late”</p><p>“Well I don’t think he hates you are anything”</p><p>Chuck just stared back into the fire with regret written on his face.</p><p>“Well its time I left you to your duties Dean.The cars will arrive in 15 minutes and I shall be off”</p><p>“Bye Chuck”</p><p>“Bye Dean and don’t worry too much about what Naomi said.”</p><p>Chuck walked out and Dean stared at the doors for a solid minute before shaking his head and resuming his morning activites.</p><p>‘A bit of exercise is due’</p><p>Dean started out with stretching and moved onto more rigorous exercises and was fully sweaty by the time Castiel made his way into the room.</p><p>“DEAN,oh” Cas was looking at him with that weird expression of his with his head tilted to one side and eyebrows furrowed together.He was wearing a denim shirt and black jeans.</p><p>“Heya Cas, warn a guy next time, would ya?”</p><p>“Sorry Dean” Cas was blushing and Dean despite himself found it cute.</p><p>“Anyways, Why did you come in here?”</p><p>“I was checking in on you whether you were ready to go out for our date.”</p><p>“Shit, what’s the time?”</p><p>“Its about 9am “</p><p>Dean had been exercising for 2 solid hours.</p><p>“Just give me 10 minutes.I’ll be ready by then”</p><p>“Sure Dean,take all the time you need after all No one wants to rush perfection” Cas said with a cheeky grin.</p><p>“Oh my god.You are so corny.”</p><p>“I meant it Dean”</p><p>“Sure,<em>Alpha”</em></p><p>
  <em>The title was used as a tease rather than a formality and Cas rolled his eyes at this.Dean started towards the bathroom door but not throwing one more grin at Cas before closing it.He decided to take a shower to save time and decided to sing a Led Zepplin song just to annoy Cas who could probably hear.</em>
</p><p><em>“</em> <em>Leaves are fallin' all around<br/>Time I was on my way<br/>Thanks to you, I'm much obliged<br/>For such a pleasant stay</em></p><p>
  <em>But now it's time for me to go<br/>The autumn moon lights my way<br/>For now I smell the rain, and with it, pain<br/>And it's headed my way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, sometimes I grow so tired<br/>But I know I've got one thing I got to do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ramble on<br/>And now's the time, the time is now<br/>To sing my song<br/>I'm goin' 'round the world, I gotta find my girl<br/>On my way<br/>I've been this way ten years to the day<br/>Ramble on<br/>Gotta find the queen of all my dreams</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Got no time to for spreadin' roots<br/>The time has come to be gone<br/>And though our health we drank a thousand times<br/>It's time to ramble on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ramble on<br/>And now's the time, the time is now<br/>To sing my song<br/>I'm goin' 'round the world, I gotta find my girl<br/>On my way<br/>I've been this way ten years to the day<br/>I gotta ramble on<br/>I gotta find the queen of all my dreams</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I ain't tellin' no lie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mine's a tale that can't be told<br/>My freedom I hold dear<br/>How years ago in days of old<br/>When magic filled the air</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Twas in the darkest depths of Mordor<br/>I met a girl so fair<br/>But Gollum and the Evil One<br/>Crept up and slipped away with her, her, her, yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And ain't nothin' I can do, no<br/>I guess I'll keep on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ramblin', I'm gonna<br/>Sing my song, I've gotta find my baby<br/>I'm gonna ramble on, sing my song<br/>Gonna work my way all around the world<br/>Baby, baby, ramble on, yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A-do-do-n-do-n-do-n-do, my baby, baby<br/>A-ramble on, baby<br/>A-do-do-do-do<br/>I can't stop this feelin' in my heart<br/>Everytime I feel I will leave, I really gotta part</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gotta keep searchin' for my baby (baby, baby, baby, baby, baby...)<br/>I've gotta keep a-searchin' for (baby)<br/>My, my, my, my, my, my, my baby<br/>Yeah-yeah, a-yeah-yeah, a-yeah-yeah<br/>My, my, my, my, my, my baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah<br/>Ooh, my, my<br/>I can't find my bluebird, I'd listen to my bluebird sing<br/>But I, I can't find my bluebird<br/>I keep a-ramblin' baby<br/>Ah, yeah<br/>I keep a-ramblin', baby<br/>I keep, keep...”</em>
</p><p>Dean was still humming out the end notes when he exited the bathroom.</p><p>“You have a beautiful voice”</p><p>“Aw thanks Cas but no need to flatter”</p><p>“Can’t you take a compliment without backhanding it?”</p><p>“No can’t do”</p><p>Castiel looked at the opposite wall to give Dean privacy.</p><p>“You know, you could turn around.I wouldn’t mind much”</p><p>Dean could see the back of Cas’s ears and neck turn red and let out a laugh.</p><p>“I am not going to grace that with a reply.”</p><p>“You can turn around now Cas”</p><p>Dean was standing in a black combat pants and a beige top with balloon like sleeves tied at the end.</p><p>“Sooo, where are you taking me today?”</p><p>“First to breakfast and then…”</p><p>“Then?”</p><p>Castiel said nothing instead he motioned for Dean to follow him.</p><p>They had a simple yet rather gourmet breakfast.</p><p>After that Cas took Dean’s hand and guided him through the winding tunnels of the fort and they emerged at a ground.</p><p>Dean put a hand over his eyes to get used to the sunlight after wandering in the corridors.</p><p>“I promised you that I would allow you to train and fight.”</p><p>“Do you do this with all the Omegas you want to impress”</p><p>Castiel looked hurt.</p><p>“I have never courted anyone else beside you Dean.”</p><p>“Hey man,chill. I didn’t mean it like that.It would have been fine with me even if you courted another person.”</p><p>“I haven’t “</p><p>“I know,Cas” Dean said running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“HEY THERE CLARENCE” A rather loud voice was heard from behind them.</p><p>Dean whipped around to come face to face with a dark haired female beta.</p><p>
  <em>‘She is quite pretty’</em>
</p><p>The beta stuck out a hand to Dean.</p><p>“Name’s Meg. First Lieutenant and Military Advisor to this idiot here”</p><p>“MEG” Castiel said looking embarrassed.</p><p>“Dean.Husband and Mate of said idiot” Dean said laughing.</p><p>“I can already tell I like the guy” Meg said throwing a grin towards Dean.</p><p>“And I can already hear my peace of mind wafting away” Castiel said back.</p><p>“Come on Dean.I want you to meet the rest of the guards and Castiel here said you wanted to train.”</p><p>Meg pulled Dean away and Dean in turn pulled Cas along.What resulted was a hilarious human train with each member tripping over the others feet.When they reached the barracks.Dean noticed most of the men were betas and most of the females were Alphas.There were a few Omegas in their midst too.</p><p>“Everybody this is Dean.Dean this is everybody”</p><p>Everyone either waved or smiled at him.</p><p>A tall bloke with blue eyes and a southern look came upto him</p><p>“Hi, I am Benny.”</p><p>“Dean” Dean noted that the man had a strong Cajun accent.</p><p>“Dean. It’s a good thing you came-“ and then with his voice lowered ”-The prince hasn’t lifted a sword in months and I was getting scared that he is going to forget how to save his sorry ass himself when the time comes”</p><p>“I can hear that,Benny” Castiel said glaring daggers at the man.</p><p>Benny just laughed and moved on.</p><p>The next person he met was a beta with blond hair and a roguish smile.</p><p>“Balthazar, Second Lieutenant” The man said holding out a hand.</p><p>“Nice to meet you”</p><p>“So I heard you are quite highly trained?, I was hoping perhaps you would honour me with a duel.”</p><p>“Happy to oblige.” Dean smiled back.</p><p>“HEY DEAN “ Meg said panting from running to the armoury and back.</p><p>“Yea Meg?”</p><p>“I didn’t know what sword you preferred so I kinda guessed”</p><p>Meg held out a standard Castillion sword.</p><p>“This is perfect Meg,Thank you”</p><p>“No issues.”</p><p>Meg went back into the barracks to talk to some other Alpha.</p><p>“Shall we duel now?” Balthazar asked.</p><p>“Lead the way”</p><p>Balthazar lead Dean to a corner of the field.</p><p>“Get ready to lose Dean” </p><p>“We’ll see”</p><p>Balthazar was a talented swordsman and a formidable enemy but Dean had the upper hand with his speed and footwork.He disarmed Balthazar in less than 10 minutes.Balthazar clapped his back in good sportsmanship.  </p><p>“Quite the husband, you got here Castiel”</p><p>“I know..” Castiel was beaming with pride now.</p><p>“Hey Cas?”</p><p>“Yes Dean?”</p><p>“Wanna duel with me?”</p><p>“Dean-“</p><p>“Aw come on Cas “</p><p>Castiel was jelly before Dean’s puppy eyes.</p><p>“Fine but don’t blame me if I am an easy opponent”</p><p>“Surely.You can’t be that bad..”</p><p>Castiel was that bad. Honestly.Dean disarmed him in under a minute.</p><p>“Are you taking it easy on me or something?”</p><p>“No Dean”</p><p>“Well.You got room for improvement…”</p><p>Castiel genuinely laughed at that.</p><p>“I was never good Dean.Guess I shouldn’t have neglected my fighting classes when I was younger.”    </p><p>“Hey,maybe I could help you?”</p><p>“If it makes you happy”</p><p>“I get to kick your ass everyday?Hell yes”</p><p>“Come on.I think its time for lunch.Benny is going to kill us if we miss it.”</p><p>“Wait Benny? As in your Captain Benny?”</p><p>“Yes Dean.He works as a head chef too.He studied Culinary Arts in Paris and Italy and is quite known for his dishes.”</p><p>“Wow”</p><p>“Come on.We’ll be late.”</p><p>
  
  <em>Lunch was heavenly.No other words to describe it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First came the mushroom and rabbit soup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mushrooms were cooked to perfection.They were just enough chewy and tasted like butter.The rabbit was boiled to softness.The tender flesh came apart under their knives and released a delicious herby aroma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Main course was Foccacia Bread and Rogan Josh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Foccacia bread tasted fresh and cool on Dean’s tongue with just the amount of tang from the cheeses and the Rogan Josh was mouthwateringly tasty.the lamb had been slow cooked and it showed.The spices added an extra kick to the food and aroma was simply addicting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desert was chocolate mousse with vanilla ice cream.</em>
</p><p><em>The chocolate was velvety inside Dean’s mouth with just the right amount of darkness to it and the vanilla was sweet but not overly sweet and tasted like it was made 5 seconds ago.</em>Dean almost moaned at the taste.</p><p> </p><p>They were served wine to finish off the meal.</p><p>“That was the best food I have ever had in my life”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to relay that to Benny” Castiel said smiling.</p><p>“Sooo…where to next”</p><p>“I had something planned but I thought the better of it.You wouldn’t enjoy it anyway.”</p><p>“Oh cmon Cas.Don’t make me curious like that and just..”</p><p>“Dean.Its quite embarrassing “</p><p>“That makes it so much better.Now show me”</p><p>Castiel laughed “Fine but don’t blame me if you get bored.”</p><p>“I swear” said Dean making a mock cross over his heart.</p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes but motioned Dean to follow him.He lead Dean to the stables.</p><p>“Why are we here Cas?”</p><p>Castiel ignored him and instead “SAMANDRIEL?”</p><p>A boy of about 14 years came running out.</p><p>“Hi,Castiel” He said grinning.</p><p>Dean was shocked at how Castiel didn’t mind how the commoners didn’t use his title.</p><p>“Dean,this is Samandriel.Samandriel this is Dean”        </p><p>The teenager turned to him with his grin.</p><p>“You must be the owner of the black stallion?”</p><p>“Yea,Baby’s mine”</p><p>Samandriel’s grin got wider.</p><p>“She is an excellent horse. She doesn’t fight with me or not eat or anything.”</p><p>“Baby doesn’t take to strangers usually but I guess she likes you.”</p><p>Samandriel grin was so wide now.</p><p>“Samandriel.We wanted to take the horses out for a ride.Are they ready?”</p><p>“Yes Castiel”</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>Samandriel just waved off the thanks and ran back to his duties.</p><p>“That’s a nice kid”</p><p>“Samandriel is kind of the palace kid.He is an orphan and came into the palace when he was 4 to work.Since then we kind of became his family.The cooks all spoil him and the soldiers teach him swordplay and I have kept a few tutors for his education.”</p><p>“That’s nice of you”</p><p>“Shall we ride then?” Castiel said going to the second stall.A white horse put its head out.</p><p>“Hey there Bee”</p><p>“BEE?!?!” Dean asked muffling his laughter.</p><p>“You have no right to tease me after you named your horse Baby “ Castiel said not sparing Dean a glance while mounting his horse.</p><p>“Fine,fine”</p><p>Dean mounted Baby and they took off.They were headed in the direction of the forest.</p><p>Halfway through their ride through the forest Dean noticed a large satchel hanging off Bee’s side.</p><p>“Hey Cas?What’s in that bag?”</p><p>“I’ll show you when we get there.”</p><p>Finally they came upon a lake.</p><p>Cas dismounted and sat on the sand.Dean did the same.</p><p>“Now tell me.What’s in the satchel?”</p><p>“Paint”</p><p>“Paint?!?!”</p><p>“I warned you it was boring.You can go back if you want.” Cas said while unpacking his art stuff.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that.I just didn’t take you for a guy who paints.”</p><p>“I am not very good Dean”</p><p>“Well.I can’t draw a stickman without a ruler so you can’t be worse than me.</p><p>Cas laughed and started sketching out the pier.</p><p>Dean was feeling warm and sleepy under the afternoon sun.He could feel his consciousness slipping away.</p><p>Dean was woken by a pair of rough hands.</p><p>“Deaan wake up its time to go back”</p><p>Dean opened his eyes and was met with a pair of blues.He was vaguely aware that his head was in someone’s lap.</p><p>“Dean.Cmon my legs hurt?”</p><p>
  <em>‘Legs?what the hell is Cas talking about.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>WAIT!!!</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>He was lying on CAS THE WHOLE TIME?SHIT SHIT SHIT.’</em>
</p><p>Dean jumped up.</p><p>"Oh my god.I am so sorry Cas”</p><p>“No need to apologize Dean”</p><p>“No no .I slept  on your lap without asking you and now your legs hurt because of me”</p><p>“I don’t mind,Dean infact I enjoyed it.Your hair is quite soft and feels nice to run through and I was the one who put your head on my lap if anyone should be apologizing it should be me”</p><p>“Oh” Dean was blushing by now.</p><p>Cas stood up and dusted the sand off his pants and calmly proceeded to pack up his supplies and mount while Dean stood there looking like an idiot.</p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>“Ah coming Cas” Dean said quickly mounting.</p><p>The sun was sinking below the horizon and it was getting dark.Thankfully they reached the castle before night.Samandriel was there to collect the horses and gave a knowing grin their way before walking away with the horses.</p><p>“Shall we meet up for dinner?” Cas said hanging his satchel on a hook.</p><p>“Yea”</p><p>Dean and Cas parted ways to go into their respective chambers.</p><p>Dean decided to freshen up from the long day and decided to run a bath.The water felt good on his skin and washed away all the dirt and grime.He dressed in an old cotton shirt and sweatpants.He decided to walk to the dining room and wait for Cas there.He didn’t have to wait long.</p><p>Cas came in with his freshly toweled hair,pants and a long sleeves tee.</p><p>He smiled at Dean before digging into his food with relish.Dinner was quite simple just some pasta and spaghetti but even that was perfectly made.</p><p>They walked out together.</p><p>“How was your day today,Dean?Did you enjoy it?</p><p>‘I loved it Cas”</p><p>Castiel smiled like Dean handed him the world and it felt pretty good to be the reason behind that smile.</p><p>As the reached the place where the normally separated.Dean gathered enough courage to give Cas a peck on his cheek and quickly turned around to enter his room leaving Cas stunned.</p><p><em>'Dean kissed me</em>.'Cas thought as he entered his room.</p><p><em>'Granted it wasn't a proper kiss but a kiss nonetheless.His lips were soft yet slightly chapped and his week old stubble had brushed against  my cheek.'</em>  Cas thought while touching the place where Dean had kissed him. '<em>His hair was pretty soft too'  </em>His mind provided unhelpfully. <em>'but it was true Dean's hair was soft and his face had an added charm when he was asleep like he truly let his guard down'  </em>Cas felt slightly guilty for taking advantage of Dean's sleep to draw a sketch of Dean's face when he was asleep.It was not his best sketch but the muse himself gave a few  extra points to the sketch in his mind.</p><p>Castiel's mind travelled back to the time he and Dean spent in the field.He felt slightly embarrassed at the fact that Dean beat him easily but he wasn't a person who thought Alphas were the best at everything and shit like that.If anything Castiel was proud his Omega was such a good swordsman.Castiel decided to read something and fell asleep halfway through the book.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Dean was losing his shit.</p><p>
  <em>'FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT.HE PROBABLY HATES ME NOW.WHY THE FUCK DID I KISS HIM?STUPID STUPID OMEGA.'</em>
</p><p>Dean was pacing his room madly.</p><p>Finally he gave up.</p><p>'<em>Well whatever happens.I can't do anything'</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this isnt edited btw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY THERE MY NOUNOURS<br/>ANYWAY I WONT BE UPDATING FOR A MONTH(i am going away due to house remodulation) so i am giving u this incomplete chap(i'll try to update ok.._</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke up late with the smell of coffee and bacon infiltrating his nose.He sat up trying to follow that delicious smell.It seemed to be coming from the foot of his bed?.Dean shucked off his covers onto the floor.He briefly thought about picking them up but that thought was lost the moment he saw Castiel looking at him while sitting at the foot of his bed.Dean stared back at him.Castiel was starting to look flustered now.</p><p>“Good Morning Dean”He said with his voice still having trace amounts of sleep in it.</p><p>“Mornin Cas” Dean said looking Cas up.He had changed out of nightclothes and was in a casual denim shirt and a pair of slacks.</p><p>“I brought you breakfast.” Cas said looking at Dean with a smile that made him look cuter than a puppy in Dean’s opinion.</p><p>“Thanks Cas but let me just wash up first” Cas looked a bit dejected at that but quickly recovered.</p><p>“Ok Dean” Cas said placing the tray on the bed and stood up to walk out.</p><p>“Hey?Where are you going?” Dean called after him confused.</p><p>“I was about to leave you to your morning routine.I haven’t had breakfast yet.I am hungry” Cas said with the head tilt which made him look like the whole world was way too confusing for him.</p><p>“Oh so you weren’t meaning to eat with me…” Dean felt stupid for hoping.He had hoped to have a meal in bed with Cas and a lazy morning.</p><p>“I was meaning to but you didn’t seem like you wanted it” Cas said back equally idiotic.</p><p>“Just..stay here okay?” Dean was looking anywhere but Cas now.</p><p>”I’ll wait” Cas said plopping into an armchair.</p><p>Dean walked away to the washroom freshen up and put on clothes.He worried a while over his clothes but finally a picked a pair of black joggers and a green Henley.</p><p>“You look stunning Dean..” Cas said looking up from where he was seated near the book case.</p><p>“Aw Cas.You know just the right words to make a man blush”Dean said winking back at him but instead of flushing Cas just gave him a wide smile.</p><p>“Its not my fault.You blush so easily” He said with an easy smile now.</p><p>“ME?I blush easy?Cas, you were the one blushing like a virgin on her first night on our wedding.”</p><p>“I WAS NOT” He said looking quite offended.</p><p>“Lets play a game then” Dean said with a devious smile.</p><p>“Sure ,my little Omega. I’ll beat you easily at a battle of wits.” Cas said winking to convey it was a joke and not serious.</p><p>“Oh,I don’t know about that my big bad Alpha.I can be quite devious when I want.”Dean said in a voice dripping with over exaggerated sweetness.</p><p>“Lets place a wager. If I win        then you have to do something I want” Cas said looking thoughtful for a second.</p><p>“And if I win?”Dean looking smug.</p><p>“I’ll do something you want” Cas said nonchalantly.</p><p>“You’re on” Dean said grinning.</p><p>“Rules are no touching.no moving and no speaking while the other person tries”</p><p>“Fine Cas.Now let’s start”</p><p>It was Cas’s turn first.He leaned over to Dean and put his lips near Dean’s ear.</p><p>“<em>You look pretty in green.It matches your eyes which look so lush that the leaves are jealous of you.Not even the most vibrant emeralds can contest against your eyes and your face…It looks like the gods sculpted you themselves.I admired you from the day I saw you looking so gorgeous even in those baggy travel clothes of yours.Looking out of the window while the sunlight framed your face in its glowing hands-”</em></p><p>Cas was breathing these words into Dean’s ear and they were having quite the effect on him.</p><p>“<em>- and the night when I carried you in my arms from the stables to your room.I really didn’t want to take you to your room.I wanted to take you to mine and kiss down the perfect jawline of yours and leave little marks on your neck for you to see in the morning.-“</em></p><p>Cas was breathing along Dean’s neck while his hands were ghosting along Dean’s body.Not touching but still.</p><p>
  <em>“-I wanted to run my hands throught those soft hairs of yours and lull you to sleep.I wanted to chart every freckle on your face in my memory.I wanted to smooth my hands over the planes of your chest and run my tongue over your pert nipples-“</em>
</p><p><em>“</em>STOP”Dean was shivering with goosebumps and was blushing.</p><p>Cas gave Dean one of his gummy smiles.</p><p>“I won.” It was not a question but rather a statement.</p><p>“Fine” Dean said huffing and pouting like a child.                                                             Cas felt a sudden urge to kiss that pout off Dean’s lips.</p><p>“So what do you want?”Dean said still pouting and looking like he lost his home in a game of poker.</p><p>(AUTHORS NOTE please excuse my poor efforts at trying to make metaphors and stuff)</p><p>“A kiss” said Cas looking smug.Dean looked at him like he was crazy.</p><p>“A kiss?Seriously that’s what you wish for?” and under his breath <em>”I would’ve kissed you for free. I thought you were gonna wish for a blowjob or something thank god”</em></p><p>“You thought I was going to wish for oral sex?” Cas said looking confused and insulted at the same time.</p><p>“CASSSSS”Dean said blushing.</p><p>“You’re blushing again Dean-.”Cas said smirking.”Does the word ‘oral sex’ have an effect on you?” Cas said with air quotes .</p><p>“Leave it.Now c’mere I have to hold up my end of the bargain.don’t I?</p><p>Cas moved over to where Dean was sitting cross-legged on the bed and sat on the edge.Dean uncrossed his legs and crawled over to where Cas was situated and gave him a tiny nervous look before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.Cas’s lips were slightly chapped and felt kind of rough and Cas’s week old stubble tickled his clean shaven face.</p><p>Dean’s lips felt like rose petals.Soft and yielding.</p><p>“Your beard is scratchy” Dean complained.</p><p>“and Your lips are soft” Cas replied.</p><p>“I-what” Dean said looking angry for a second. ”Um thank you” Dean said looking away.</p><p>Cas just chuckled.</p><p>“Sooo what are we going to do today?” Dean asked curiously.</p><p>“Lets eat first.I’ll tell you later” Cas said while dividing the food portions in 2 parts.</p><p>                                                 </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                         <em>One breakfast later</em></p><p> </p><p>“So now tell me.What are we doing today?” Dean asked while washing his hands.</p><p>“What do you want to do?” Cas said while toweling his hands dry.</p><p>“I don’t want to go out side today.Not in the mood I guess but if you want to go .I’ll come along”</p><p>“There’s no need for that.I wanted to show you my personal library.That is if you want to?” Castiel looked insecure for a second.Alphas were meant to be strong blood thirst warriors and not bookish scholars like him.</p><p>“Course I want to Cas.Which husband doesn’t want to find his mate’s stash of romantic sap?” Dean said grinning.</p><p>“If that’s what you’re hoping for.You’ll be disppointed,I assure you” Cas said chuckling.</p><p>“Oh cmon every guys got his weird books.What’s yours then,soft porn novels?</p><p>”I am more a person of ancient stories and spellbooks rather than this so-called romantic sap and BDSM” Cas said walking out.</p><p>“Wait spellbooks? As in you’re a MAGI?!”</p><p>“Well not in the traditional sense. I did attend enchanting classes when I was younger. Lucifer caught me practicing simple spells out of books in the library when I was 8. He enrolled me in classes as he thought I had natural knack for it and I did but I never viewed it as a job, more like a hobby in a way. Michael used to take me to the classes and he would often spoil me rotten with new toys from the <em>bazaar</em>.Lucifer used to get mad when we showed back up with ice-cream moustaches and an armload of toys but to be honest he wasn’t any better either when Lucifer took me to my lessons. He would often take me on a walk through the forest. I treasure these memories.” Cas’s eyes a had a faraway look in them.</p><p>“Sounds like your brothers adored you”</p><p>“They did after all, I was the youngest” Cas said throwing open the doors to his chambers.</p><p>“Wait, what about Samandriel?. I remember you mentioning him as younger than you.”</p><p>“Ah Samandriel, well its complicated. I already mentioned he is an Omega, right?”</p><p>Dean nodded.</p><p>“Well, Samandriel was born almost a decade after I was. By then Lucifer and Michael had left the castle. Gabriel left when he was about 3. I moved away when he was 8 or 9. Samandriel grew up under the hawk-eye view of my mother. We,especially Lucifer were not allowed to create bonds with him as Mother believed we would turn him into a cultureless street urchin like us. Samandriel on the outside will seem like the society’s perfect Omega inside? He is just a broken man. Broken by his own mother“ Castiel turned around to take Dean’s hands in his.</p><p>“-I never want to see another person broken like that, Dean. I never want to see you broken like that”</p><p>Castile looked so sincere in the moment that Dean was left speechless.</p><p>“Cas. It would take a lot to break me. You don’t have to worry”</p><p>“I know that but I can’t help being worried. You do not know how horrible it is to see a person so broken. It hurts even more so knowing that we failed him”</p><p>“It isn’t your fault”</p><p>“Can we talk about this later?” Castiel looked weary.</p><p>“Sure”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me at @unknowndemon_13 on instagram</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>